Treasure
by TheLostSpirit
Summary: Based on "Last Christmas": Her heart was broken a year ago. And she feels the tears coming again this time around, too. Amuto Oneshot!


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any rights to Shugo Chara.**

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart,  
But the very next day, you gave it away…_

* * * *

It was Christmas. The Guardians had thought of the Secret Santa idea this year, and they had pulled names out of a hat. Of course, Amu had gotten Tadase earlier in the month and was nervous about what to get him. "I don't think I can do this!" She shouted to her Charas. The four of them swirled around her head and she stared at her neatly wrapped present. It was in a dark and light blue box with a red ribbon on top. For some reason, it looked like his cape along with his eyes, something that she liked the most about the boy.

"Amu, you can do it!" chirped Ran. "Yes, don't worry about anything, Amu!" Miki said. "It will be a lovely treat for Tadase, desu!" Su smiled. "It'll be fine Amu!" Dia assured. Amu sighed and felt the cold air shiver around her body. As much as she wanted to believe her little Charas, they sometimes were only there to reassure that everything was fine when, in reality, they weren't. She really wanted to trust them, but she couldn't find a way to thank them since they weren't doing a whole lot anyway. But she smiled and walked up to the event.

It was formal. Even though the cold air was a bit of a problem, the men wore suits and the women wore dresses. For the most part, the men wore black suits and the girls had both red and pink dresses on their bodies. Amu looked down at hers and saw how long it really was: it was a black dress that was meant to drag on the ground with the snow and she wore open toe heels to match. It had one strap that wrapped around her right shoulder and a flower that accented the dress. Overall, it was a simple dress that didn't sparkle or shine; she hoped she would in the dress.

Everyone was there: Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya, Kukai, and Tadase. They were simply talking to each other when Amu ran into the event. They all expressed that she was late and how they had to wait on her to begin their festivities! All throughout the night, the Guardians shared their Secret Santa gifts to the group, then to the person that they had to give it to. Rima reached Amu with her present and found that it was a teddy bear that was dressed in a clown costume. Amu was a little surprised by the gift, but heard Rima whisper:

"This way, you can always think about me without the fear of forgetting me," and Amu couldn't help but smile. She hugged her best friend and held the bear to her chest for the remainder of the night. For most of the night, she held onto her present and was afraid of his reaction. But, when he finally had the courage to reach her, she was ready and prepared for the worst, whatever it was going to be. The Charas were floating over their masters having their own Christmas and playing with the few snowflakes falling to the ground.

"Oh look! Amu is going to give her present to Tadase, desu!" Su smiled. The three other Charas separated from the group and looked down at the couple. It was such a sweet and innocent moment for the two of them! Miki took out her sketchpad and began to draw. Tadase escorted Amu to a bench underneath a streetlight in the park and both rested their legs on the bench, even though it was a bit cold. Amu rested the present on her lap. Staring at it, he looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry, Amu, I am sure I will love it! It is, after all, Christmas, and it is a time of giving and joy," She blushed at the statement and looked up at his smile. Oh, how she could feel her heart melting at that minute! "It would be an honor for me to open something from you, and I will gladly accept your gift on this Christmas," Amu nodded. She turned to him and began.

"Um, T-Tadase, this is for you! I hope you…um, like this!" She handed him the blue present and he smiled. Of course he would be a gentleman and thank her while taking the gift! She swallowed some of her courage and watched as he unwrapped the little gift. "I-I know it's not much, but I thought about you! That, and I thought we could share it, t-together…" She blushed. He nodded and opened the box.

Inside the small box was an ornament. It was not an ordinary Christmas ornament either, but it was a small globe, one of the Earth. It was a sparkling blue for the ocean and a fuzzy green for the land, and Tadase held it up to the light to admire the beauty. On Japan, though, was a heart, and not just any heart: Amu's heart. Amu continued. "W-what I mean by sharing it is, um, to be a part of your world! Because, Tadase, I-I love you! A-And…" Amu paused as she saw him take the ornament and place it back in the box. "Um, Tadase?" He looked over at her and sadly smiled.

The Charas stopped smiling and Miki abruptly stopped drawing. She quickly closed the sketchpad and floated forward in front of the others. Dia looked at her. "Miki? What's wrong?" Miki just stared down at the couple and saw the anguish between the two. The clock from the tower had read 12:01; it was after Christmas. Amu blushed at the smile, but Tadase started to talk. "Thank you, Amu, for the lovely gift you have given me," Amu nodded. Then she felt the box pushed onto her legs. She looked down at the box and saw him holding it out to her.

"But, I cannot accept something like this." Amu's eyes widened and she looked back up at Tadase.

"Um, Tadase, you told me you would accept this!" He shook his head in disagreement and let the box rest between the two of them. "I know, I did, but it is after Christmas, Amu, and I cannot seem to accept your proposal of having our own world together," he looked up at her face, and she was surprised at what she was hearing. This was Tadase, right? "I'm afraid that I cannot return your feelings, either, as my heart belongs to someone else." Amu's heart seemed to stop and break at that moment. She could feel tears threaten her eyes.

"But, but all those times you asked me out on dates…" She whispered. Tadase turned away from her and stared down at the ground in front of him. "I know, and I feel awful for leading you on! I never meant for something like this to happen, but it did! I am terribly sorry, Amu! Please forgive me," he turned to her with a pleading look and she broke out in tears. He reached for her, but she pushed him away. Rising from the bench, she smiled.

"I'm sorry, but please excuse me," and she ran off in the opposite direction of the party. Tadase rose from the bench and wanted to run after her, but the rest of the group came to him and asked him about her. Tadase felt guilty for breaking an innocent heart, but it was for the best, right? Rima, though, looked down at the bench and saw the box sitting there, unloved and unappreciated. She picked up the box and whispered, "You broke her heart?" Tadase could only nod and the other Guardians had a tinge of sadness from what once had so much happiness.

Amu, on the other hand, had Rima's bear in hand and she was clinging onto the stuffed bear for the life of her. Running away from the group, she didn't care where she was going. _I can't believe it! I'm such an idiot! _She could hear her Charas calling out her name, but she couldn't turn around, not tonight. She would see Tadase looking down the path and she didn't want to feel the pain in her heart again.

She could still see his face, though, and it killed her.

Unfortunately, running in heels gets you nowhere when you are clumsy, and she tripped over a crack in the path. Falling to her knees, she felt the pain and blood coming from her wounds, but she didn't care. She hugged the precious bear from her best friend and let out a painful cry from her heart; she hadn't cried like that in a long time. Tears poured from her eyes and she couldn't stop. Amu didn't care if there was snow on the ground; there were more important things to worry about than her legs. "I-I-It hurts so much! M-My heart j-j-just can't stop breaking a-and I placed it i-in the w-w-w-wrong hands!"

Then, she felt a jacket fall on her shoulder and an arm wrap around her shoulder. She let her eyes open just a bit, as long as she could still see out of them without seeing her tears. She looked to her right to see a man in a tuxedo as well, although now he was just in a shirt and black dress pants, sitting in the snow with her with a worried look on his face. "It's okay, Amu. I'm here," he said as she leaned into his support and cried until it hurt to squeeze her eyes.

Amu felt the arm hold on even more as she continued to cry into the night. She knew that he had a soft spot for her, but she never thought he would see her like this. She tried to whisper, but it didn't work, but she did say: "I-I-I'm sorry, Ikuto, f-f-for making y-you see me l-like this," and Ikuto wrapped his other arm around her.

He didn't mind, not one bit. He was actually sitting on another bench waiting for Utau to show so they could go home together when he saw her running down the path towards him. To say the least, she looked stunning, from the dress to her hair to everything about her. But, when he saw her face, it was so painful to see her cry and to see her agonize over someone like that. When she fell, he rose from the bench and walked over to her. He couldn't stand to see her cry.

He let himself kiss the top of her head and situated himself so she could cry into his chest instead of his shoulder. He rubbed her back for assurance and started whispering things to try to make her feel better. "Don't be sorry, Amu. It should've never happened. May I say, though, it is a waste of a dress for someone like that," and she did try to laugh. But it was hard (she did think it was amusing, though). She wrapped her own arms around his body and held on for dear life, crying into his white shirt. The jacket fell off her shoulders and Ikuto managed to wrap an arm around the bare shoulders.

To Amu, he was so warm and gentle that she couldn't help but feel safe and love from him. As Ikuto spent most of the night with her whispering little things that she did enjoy, she could feel the pain lessen and lessen and the tears start to dry away. When she did finally stop her crying, she pulled away from him. Ikuto had a good look at her face, and boy, her eyes and cheeks were red.

She didn't want him to see her like that, but it was too late for that. She took the bear from his lap and sat in front of Ikuto with her head down. Amu brushed some of the snow off of the bear and Ikuto rubbed her head. When she looked up at him, he couldn't help but feel his heart wanting to reach out to her and hold her until the pain went away for good! It hurt him just as much, but he knew better to just console her for now. Amu shyly smiled and looked back down at the bear.

"Thank you," she whispered and he felt a little blush rest on his cheeks. She rose from her spot, but felt her knees bring so much pain that she stumbled a bit before getting her balance back. Ikuto stood from the snow and held her arm for support while she smiled in embarrassment. In one hand, he held his jacket, and in another, he held Amu. He soon wrapped his arm around her shoulder and began walking with her. The Charas soon followed, although worried that their Amu was not okay still. Ikuto looked down at her and said:

"It's not a problem, Amu," and he began to walk to her home.

* * * *

It is Christmas. Amu is sitting on a bench under a streetlight once more, only this time, she isn't meeting the Guardians. She couldn't bring herself to continue in the pact, so she had to give it up. Tadase had apologized to her numerous times on how he broke her heart and stole it away, but she couldn't forgive him so soon. It took her nearly seven months to finally say "I forgive you" without crying. Tadase had a guilty look on his face and soon left her life with hopes of being friends once more.

Amu shakes the thought away and looks at her four Charas circling around her head. This time, too, she isn't wearing a dress for something formal. He told her the other night to just wear something comfortable but cute nonetheless. He didn't care if she wore a dress or something atrocious to another person; she was always cute and beautiful in his eyes. He just never told her. Amu, today, is wearing a black and blue sweater with black jeans and black boots to fit the season of Winter while her hair was straight and complete with a headband. At least she isn't too cold, unlike last year.

Amu looks down. There, on her lap, is a gift again, one that is wrapped in purple paper and sporting a dark blue ribbon this time. "I don't know, what if he thinks my gift is stupid? I mean, I didn't even spend that much money on him, for crying out loud! Ugh!" Amu leans back on the bench and hits her head with one of her hands. Miki is the first to respond to her nonsense.

"I think it's the meaning of the gift that'll win him over, Amu! You just have to believe in yourself!" The other Charas nod and agree with their blue-haired friend. Amu looks back down on the gift and sighs. She is still torn at whether or not it is a good idea to get him something like that, but she stands by her gift! The four Charas wish Amu luck and she is left there by herself to wonder about her gift again. She looks down the path one way and then the other, but sees no one coming.

_Too bad I didn't bring my watch_, she thinks. Amu looks down at the snow on the ground. Amu then looks around at the scenery. It is the spot where they accidentally met the one night, a year ago to the day. "Gosh, he better not be super late! You know, some people are getting cold here and want to give you a gift! Not like you would care for it anyway."

"And what wouldn't I care about if it is something from you, _Amu?_" Amu jumps at the whisper in her ear as she quickly turns around to see Ikuto smiling under the streetlight. Of course, he is not wearing anything formal, either, but it is more formal than Amu's outfit. He is wearing all black, with a black buttoned down shirt and black pants to keep him hidden in the night. Ikuto slyly makes his way around the bench and sits close to Amu. She blushes as he places his arm on the back of the bench around her and leans on her shoulder.

"W-Why are you so late?!" Amu yells as she slowly scoots away from him. Ikuto lifts his head up from her shoulder and smirks. "Hm? Were you that lonely here, Amu?" She feels him getting closer again and she can't help but feel her blush growing to a deeper shade of red.

"N-No! D-Don't be silly, I-Ikuto!" He laughs and leans back on the bench again with her. She sighs and looks down at her gift. Then, she sees a present right in front of her face from the arm behind her back. It is wrapped in pink paper with a yellow ribbon to accent the beauty. Unconsciously, she brings her hands up to the present and Ikuto lets it fall. Then, he slowly whispers in her ear: "Merry Christmas," and Amu can't help but feel her face heat up again.

"You don't have to do that all the time, you know," she says and he laughs again. "Aw, but I always want to tease my little Strawberry. You blush to the little things," he replies and she scoots forward on the bench. Oh, his arm feels so cold! "So cold, Amu," he chuckles as she starts to unwrap the gift. It appears to be a jewelry box and she shakes it to hear the contents. She smiles as she opens the box to reveal her gift.

Inside is a barrette, a hair piece. The clip is black and the charm to go along with it is a chibified strawberry blushing. The strawberry is very porcelain like and the clip feels so fragile that Amu is so afraid to touch the thing! She looks over at Ikuto, who is even having a small blush on his cheeks, and smiles. "Thank you! It's beautiful!" Ikuto places his arm around her shoulder and gently hugs her while whispering, "Just don't break it," and she elbows him in the chest.

"I'm not that clumsy, idiot!" She mutters back and he can't help but smile. Amu then looks down at her gift to him and shyly turns to him. Ikuto looks down at his gift and lets his free hand touch the paper. "U-Um, I t-thought about you w-when I got this, and I-I know it's not that expensive, b-but its sentimental v-value should be e-enough!" Ikuto takes his arm from her shoulder and begins to unwrap the gift with his hands. Amu blushes in embarrassment once he gets to a white box.

Ikuto looks up at her and she continues. "A-And since it's W-Winter, I thought about y-your ears and h-how they are s-sensitive!" Lifting the top, his eyes reveal a black hat. It is a knitted black hat with cats' heads along the bottom of the hat. They are all evil looking and a little mysterious, but he still thinks it is cute. He can't tell that to Amu, not like that. An idea pops into his head and he can't help but feel a sense of teasing coming on.

"U-Um, do you l-like it?" Amu stutters. Ikuto smiles.

"You know I do, Amu," and she smiles. _Finally, _someone that didn't reject her gift. "However," She looks up at him and sees him looking at her through the corner of his eyes. "I cannot bring myself to wear it around you," Amu feels the pain again from one year ago hit her chest. _Oh no, _she thinks. She looks back down at her knees and whispers:

"S-So, you are rejecting it?" Ikuto knows that this probably isn't the best thing to do to the girl, but he is having a bit of fun and he has to let it out somehow.

"If you want to say that, then I guess I am," Amu stares at her hair clip and can't help but feel the tears threatening to come out. Ikuto sees one escape and knows he went too far. "B-But," Amu looks up at him and he feels so bad! Just to see her pained eyes looking up at him makes him feel so ashamed for what he did. Oh, if he could take it back!

She didn't mean to look up, though. In fact, she wishes she can take it back and not have him see her as a wreck! _If wishes could come true so easily,_ she thinks. The only reason she did is because it is the first time she heard him stutter. "The only reason I cannot wear it around you," she watches him lean towards her and she feels like she should just run away again to not hear yet another excuse from another boy she loves. But, her heart tells her to stay, and she cannot move. "is because I cannot hear your lovely voice if it's on." Amu's eyes widen and she looks down at her lap.

Oh, how those words make her heart flutter! Ikuto smiles and takes the gift back while she is still looking at her lap, still blushing at his words. "I-I-Idiot!" She says as she wipes the tears away with a smile on her face. He is about to place the hat back in the box when he notices a little red thing inside. Curious, he pulls out the piece of paper and it is a red heart with "I love you" eloquently written in black. He decides to tease her just a bit more.

"Amu, can you explain this?" He holds up the heart as she looks back up at him. Her face turns into a bright red and her heart starts to pound against her chest. "W-W-Well, u-um…" Amu scoots closer to Ikuto and snatches the heart from his hands in order to take a look at the piece of work. "I-Ikuto, I don't know how many times y-you were there for me, but you seem to always protect me and it always feels like I'm safe around you. No matter what, the air always seems to be so comforting and so beautiful when you're around, or even when I simply think about you!

"T-This is what that's for, Ikuto, for all the times we've spent together and hopefully many, many more. I feel as though if I lose you, I won't find someone better than you, and…um…" There's a silence in the air and Ikuto can hear his own heart beating against his chest. Amu pauses before looking up at him; it is the loveliest look she can ever give him: the look of love. "I-I-I-I-I l-l-love y-you!" Ikuto smiles and wraps an arm around her shoulder. She kindly accepts the offer and leans into his shoulder.

"You know," he starts, "I've been waiting a long time for you to say that to me."

"Really?" Amu looks up at him from his shoulder and he nods. In fact, it has been over two years since he started to be infatuated with the girl. Then, he suddenly feels something hit his cheek, and he looks down at her: she just gave him a little kiss on the cheek! _That is just like Amu, too_, he smiles.

She is still looking at him when he swiftly takes her lips with his own for a brief second before she has any time to react. She blushes and gets embarrassed. "What was that for?"

"Just a sweet kiss to end the night," just then, the clock from the tower chimes: it indeed is after Christmas. Amu turns away from him and he leans against her head while she to his shoulder once more. He continues:

"You've always kept my heart safe the moment we met, so I will always treasure the thought of having your heart." She closes her eyes in content as she snuggles against his body and feels his lips connect with her head. He is even holding onto her more tightly than ever before! Then, he slowly whispers, "I love you too" and she can't help but feel her smile grow even more.

Yes, she'll definitely treasure this Christmas.

* * * *

_This year, to save me from tears,  
I'll give it to someone special…_

**8D Another cheesy ending! Man, I'm on a roll. **

**Let me clarify some stuff:**

**1) The reason I didn't use the whole song is because I love this one verse. And it really reminded me of the relationship I think will fail with Tadase and Amu, along with the hopefully striving relationship with Ikuto and Amu! I know, Tadase is OOC, but it's a story. I can't make it perfect here.  
2) I did, though, incorporate parts of the song into the story. For example, the lyric: "A crowded room, friends with tired eyes, I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice" or however it goes, I just blatently used that for the party. Whatever, it worked somehow.  
3) Okay. Some of you are probably wondering: Tadase never gave the present/heart away! LIAR! Well, technically, he did. Rima found it and he didn't even want the gift after that. _That's_ giving a gift away, too. Rima kindly accepted the idea of Amu's heart as a gift, but never wanted it to be broken. So Rima had to pick up the pieces. Dun dun dunnnn.**

**Uh, I think that's all I need to clarify. Man, I hope no one shoots me for having a Christmas one-shot of Amu and Ikuto. Somehow, I feel like someone will be like, "THIS STORY IS LIKE THIS PERSON BECAUSE THEY USED LAST CHRISTMAS AS THEIR SONG TOOOOOO!" And then I'll cry.**

**Review and all that junk, because I have nothing better to do 8D Until next time!**

**TLS**


End file.
